


The Divergent Sorting Hat

by pjmorgenstern



Category: Divergent Series - Veronica Roth, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2013-09-10
Packaged: 2017-12-26 00:02:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/959190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pjmorgenstern/pseuds/pjmorgenstern
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter, a Dauntless boy. Ron Weasley, member of Candor and Hermione Granger, an Erudite initiate. When their paths cross for a terrible reason, everything changes as they have to work together to save their factions, and maybe, the world they know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

**Prologue**

**  
**The aptitude test was close for Harry Potter. He turned sixteen only days ago. There is no reason to be anxious of course. Why would he be? He is Dauntless. It is not complicated, you go through the test and you choose a faction. He'll have an easy time, he was born to be Dauntless. It's simple.

*

Hermione Granger was sitting in the library of the Erudite compound, reading. She is just a step away from becoming a member of the faction. She will be taking an IQ test. If she passes it, she's succeeded in becoming a member of Erudite, if not... she did not want to think about that possibility. Get a grip on yourself, she kept telling herself as she tried to focus on the book she had in her lap. She turned the page and started reading again.

 

*

Ron Weasly was walking about the Candor compound, thinking about the results he will shortly receive. If he passed, it was his last time walking around the building, if not, he was to become factionless. Somehow, that didn't scare him. He was never afraid of living alone, in the abandoned parts of the city. Truth be told, and he was _always_ truthful, he found it kind of exciting, like an adventure. He arrived at the Gathering Place thinking about the factionless and sat down in the second row from the front. He was starting to feel a bit nervous but he knew that there was no point in feeling that way. Being nervous won't change the results.

 


	2. The Choosing Ceremony

A stool and on top of it an old, battered hat, that is all Harry Potter could see. He was walking towards the podium that was in the centre of the room. Every face was turned toward him, every eye was following his progress through the aisles. He reached the stool. Every year a different faction is conducting the ceremony, this year it was Candor's turn. The boy before Harry was a Candor who trasferred to Amity, Harry could see the dissapointment and hurt in the eyes of the boy's old faction. A Candor man was standing beside the stool. He lifted the hat up and indicated that Harry should sit down.  Harry sat down on the stool and waited for the man to place the hat on his head. Although he heard about the Sorting Hat, he didn't know what to expect.

   As soon as the hat touched Harry's head, it started whispering. Harry looked around, shocked, but no-one seemed to hear it: it was speaking inside his head.

'Harry Potter, I've heard of you, quite recently. You know, I know when I'll have a hard time deciding right away. But keep this in mind: I am only giving you advice, I am not telling you which faction to choose. That is your decision only. I am only deciding which one would be best for you. However, we have a slight issue here. There are more than one factions that you could be part of. Do you know what they call that?' Harry's lips quivered. He knew the answer, they called it "Divergent".

'That is right' said the Sorting Hat. 'So, I have four factions that, in my opinion, would be suitable for you. No-one ever had such strong traits to be able to fit in four out of our five faction. The four factions I have in mind are, Candor, Amity, Erudite and Dauntless. You decide which one you want to belong to boy, but remember, your choice stays with you for ever.'

   The room was awefully quiet for what seemed like minutes to Harry. Then, he made up his mind. 'Daunless' he whispered.

'Dauntless' he said it louder this time. People started looking up at him now, with a new wave of interest.

'Dauntless!' Harry shouted and people in black started cheering. Some of the other factions were clapping too but the Dauntless were standing up and whistling.

   On his way back to the Dauntless, Harry looked briefly at the boy who transferred from Candor to Amity. He had bright red hair and was already wearing an Amity shirt over his Candor clothes. The boy was clapping for him just like the other members of his new faction. The Amity were happy for everyone regardless of whether they transfered to their faction or not. Harry walked towards his uncle, Sirius, who was waiting for him in the back of the room.

'I am so proud of you' he said and hugged his nephew. One thing his uncle taught Harry was that no-one, no matter how brave, should be ashamed to show their affection toward another. That is one of the many reasons why their family was looked upon differently, sometimes even ridiculed.

'It is time that you get a new wand' Sirius said. 'One that is attached to you and you only.' Everyone received their own magic wands after the Choosing Ceremony, until then, they practiced magic with ones provided by the community. Once someone received their own wand, they were much stronger and had to learn to control that power. Children were deemed incapable of doing that, so they had to wait until they came of age to start learning using their own wands.

   Harry walked out of the building his father on one side of him, his uncle on the other. They were at the walking next to the train tracks when a girl with mane for hair bumped into him. 

'Watch it!' Harry grumbled, not really looking at her.

'Sorry' she said and reached down to pick up a book that must have fallen out of her hands.

Harry looked down at her now. She was an Erudite, around the same age as Harry and was clearly in a hurry. Harry thought better of his earlier retort and said 'It's OK' then helped her up and then went his own way. He looked back at her once, then turned his attention on the approaching train.


	3. Phoenix feather and Bravery

'The first thing you'll do today is receive your new wands' said the Dauntless man responsible for the initiates. Incidentally, he was also Harry's father, James. 'There is one thing you must remember: the wand chooses you and not the other way around. Once you have your wand with you, you'll be moving into the training area and initiation will begin' the initiates are shuffling towards the wand shop in the Dauntless compound. Harry noticed earlier that there were few transfers this year: one Candor and one Erudite, no Abnegation or Amity.


End file.
